


After School Fun

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dildos, Kinky sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and Matt go to Matt's house after school to have dinner and very tasty dessert session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Tai and Matt are in a romantic relationship and they have a kinky side. Takes place before Digimon Adventure Tri, Reunion. I don't own these characters they belong to the creators of Digimon.

Tai and Matt have just gotten out of their last classes at school and they decide to spend the weekend at Matt's apartment where he lives with his father, Hiroaki. Tai grabs Matt's hand as they walk to Matt's apartment. Tai is wearing his school uniform consisting of his dark blue sweater vest with his white dress shirt and tie underneath, his sky blue blazer jacket, googles around his neck, dark pants and his white/blue shoes with gray soles. Matt is also wearing his school uniform; white dress shirt, black tie, brown belt with silver buckle, sky blue blazer jacket and black pants and shoes. 

T.K. and Kari are doing a school assignment together at Tai's house. Sora is at a tennis competition in another town. Mimi and Izzy are currently on a date and he continuously asked for advice from him and Matt which they advised Izzy to remain calm and be himself. Joe is spending time with his family. 

Matt opens the door with his keys and lets himself and Tai inside. Matt and Tai kick off their shoes by the door showing Matt's white socked feet and Tai's black socked feet. Matt decides to cook dinner for himself and Tai as Tai sits at the table looking at his digivice. Matt has always been a good cook since he was young. He thinks about the time Tai tried to cook for him during one of their dates and it didn't go to well. Tai broke their oven which upset his father but they eventually got a new one. Matt loves Tai but he made him promise never to make him dinner again and then they make out on the sofa in the living room. Matt thinks about when he came out to his parents and T.K. and how they were surprised at first but accepted it afterwards and telling his parents how much or loves his hotheaded best friend. 

Tai sits on the table thinking about Agumon, Gabumon and their other Digimon friends who are still in the Digital World and they haven't been able to contact them. Tai has been to Matt's house multiple times during the weekend. Tai remembers when he invited Matt to his place after soccer practice and they were having sex in his room and his dad, Susumu walked in on them. Tai got embarrassed and he talked to his dad in the kitchen while Matt stayed in his room. Tai talked to his dad about having safe sex which caused him to get red and how he isn't that much of an impulsive hotheaded doofus.

Matt finishes making dinner which is vegetables with chicken and shrimp and he places the food on two plates and sets one in front of Tai and gives him a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to him with his food in his face. Matt set aside a plate for his dad, who has been working everyday at the news station nonstop. Matt and Tai eat their dinner while making jokes at each other. Matt tells Tai about his new song that he and his new band, Teen-Aged Wolves are working on. Tai tells Matt about the soccer tournament which is coming up next month. Matt and Tai finish dinner and Matt leads Tai to his bedroom for some sexy fun. 

Tai kisses Matt and he pulls him toward him after wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. Tai kisses Matt with passionately and is ready to burst if he doesn't get to fuck Matt's ass. Matt pulls away from Tai as he sits on his boyfriend's bed. Matt strips off his blazer, shirt and tie one after the other creating a pile at his feet. Tai stares at his boyfriend with a hungry expression on his face to lick Matt's entire naked body. Matt unbuckled, unbuttons and unzips his pants and lowers them to his ankles causing the pile to get bigger on his floor. Tai sees Matt's noticeable bulge in his dark blue briefs with yellow waistband. Matt bends over to take off his socks and leaves them on the floor and approaches his delicious looking boyfriend, who is starving to have his cock and cum for desert. 

Tai begins to takes off his blazer jacket, shirt and tie and he tosses them onto the floor when Matt jumps on top of him and they begin to make out with a fiery passion and they both moan and groan. Matt gets off Tai and he takes off his boyfriend's socks and pants showing Tai's red-orange briefs with a white waistband. Tai grabs Matt and he kisses Matt as their erections grind up against each other as they lay on Matt's bed. 

Matt goes to his desk drawer to get their favorite dildos and lube for the fun can begin. Matt lubes up the big blue dildo and then lubes up Tai's hole as he has his legs in the air while striking his aching cock with precum slowly coming out. Matt inserts the blue dildo up his boyfriend's ass causing Tai to moan and writhe with extreme passion. Tai feels the big dildo going in and out of his ass with Matt deciding to go slow at first till Tai tells him to go faster. Matt agrees with a smile on his face as he loves seeing Tai's face full of desire and lust. Matt begins to suck on the red dildo and he and Tai love to share. 

After playing with their dildos, Tai wants to fuck Matt and Matt obliges and he lays on the bed with his legs in the air and has an expression that says God please Tai fuck me hard and rough. Please I fucking want your beautiful cock in my ass baby. Tai puts a lubed condom on his cock and he inserts his cock in his boyfriend's ass and begins to pound him with all his strength causing Matt to scream Tai's name as he strokes his cock to completion shooting cum across his chest. Matt watches as Tai becomes tired and he takes off the condom and he sees Tai's expressions as he shoots a load of cum on his own chest. Tai and Matt clean up the cum with their dildos and they trade off sucking their dildos clean as their cum go down their throats. Matt and Tai lay next to each other naked on his bed and they snuggle against one another. Matt hears his dad come through the door. Matt falls asleep with Tai in his arms. Matt's dad, Hiroaki checks in on them after eating the dinner Matt made him. Hiroaki thinks about how peaceful his son and Tai look next to each other and how happy he is to have Tai in his life. Hiroaki quietly shuts the door getting the two privacy.


End file.
